Bilbo Baggins
'Bilbo Baggins '''is the main protagonist of JRR Tolkein's highly acclaimed fantasy novel, ''The Hobbit and a supporting protagonist in it's epic sequel trilogy The Lord of the Rings and their many adaptations including Sir Peter Jackson's The Hobbit film trilogy and The Lord of the Rings trilogy. He is a hobbit, who gets allied up with dwarves to venture past the goblins and trolls to face his first nemesis, Smaug the Dragon. In Peter Jackson's film series, he is played by Martin Freeman as a 50 year old and by Sir Ian Holm as an older hobbit. Personality Bilbo was a very friendly and well-mannered hobbit fond of food, drink, a full pipe, his friends and good cheer, and was known for greeting strangers and friends with hospitality saying; "At your service and your families". Being related to both the Tooks and the Baggins two family groups that were fundamentally opposite in their mentalities, with the Tooks being more fond of adventures and wandering, and the Baggins who were more fond of the settled life, Bilbo had two different sides to him something he referred to as the "Took side" and the "Baggins side". This meant that he secretly relished having adventures but still wanted to remain settled and was very afraid. His Tooks side was the reasons why he eventually chooses to go for adventures to Erebor alongside other heroes at the beginning of the story. Bilbo seemed to be happy with his life at Bag End and would have been content to remain a child of his father, had adventure not come upon him. Still very afraid and wishing he had never left his hobbit-hole, the Took side eventually won out even after he returned home to his old life. Thus, his desire for another adventure never truly departed from him in his heart even into his old age. This he demonstrated in his sudden departure from Bag End in TA 3001. Unlike anyone whom succumbed to the madness and obsession over One Ring since having possession of it, Bilbo has a strong will to eventually give up the ring unlike Gollum whom immediately succumbed and turned into the abomination of his former self. It was also thanks to Gandalf's sudden outburst on him that eventually snapped the Ring's influence on his mind. Although, there's a trace of Ring's corruption on his mentality that remains as revealed when discovered that Frodo was sent to took the Ring to destroyed it for good. When he talks to Frodo about the quest and gazed onto the Ring, he suddenly shown a madman-like expression on his face before seemingly tries to attack Frodo, only for his strong will refrained him to do so and he bursts into tears, saddened by the fact that Frodo would be vulnerable to the madness that would threatened to corrupt him like he himself did. Similar Heroes *Leonardo (TMNT series) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) *Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) *Bloom (Winx Club) *Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) *Ruby Rose (RWBY) Trivia *Bilbo is the first individuals whom voluntarily give up One Ring Gallery Bilbo-baggins-03.jpg|Bilbo as he appears in Peter Jackson's The Hobbit trilogy ThFLRDTYD1.jpg|Bilbo as he appears in Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings trilogy Bilbo and dori 2003 the hobbit.jpg Bilbo confrounts gollum.jpg Bilbo.png 537743-589694 20031120 001.jpg Bilbo Baggins release stress.jpg Category:Middle-Earth Heroes Category:Rankin/Bass Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Weaklings Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Thieves Category:Humanoid Category:Living Heroes Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Soul Searchers Category:Retired Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Male Heroes Category:Dwarves Category:Neutral Good Category:Cowards Category:Comic Relief Category:Bond Creator